


His simple room with too much detail

by fish_stick_yeah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_stick_yeah/pseuds/fish_stick_yeah
Summary: George doesn't care what Dreams room looks like. Despite living with Dream for quite sometime now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	His simple room with too much detail

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here and for DNF! :) I hope you enjoy it!

George didnt care what Dreams room looked like. Hed been living with him in America for about 3 months. Theyve been living in the same apartment, bought stuff together, streamed, quite literally, together. Dreams been in Georges room many many times, even inviting himself in. But George wasn't in his.

Its not that George wanted to nor cared for Dreams room. What he did, where he kept his clothes and if his desk was next to the window above his bed. He peeked in a few times only to call or check up on Dream. Had a few glances around and then forgot what it looked like right away. He could smell Dreams cologne or tell exactly when he kept the window open and for how long. His bed always made, but still somewhat messy. But other than that

George didn't care... Well.. Not until now at least.

Because right now he was sitting on Dreams comfortable bed on a soft and light blanked. Dreams scent spilled all over it. He was seated in Dreams room. His rather large and simple room. The walls were a light yellow, it could've been green for all George could tell, but the yellow still suited the room. The ceiling a pastel creamy colour, very easily can be mistaken for white. He can hear Dreams voice bounce off the walls and right back into the smaller mans ears. The grey, circular, soft carpet seems to still hold concrete evidence of Dream laying on it or even passing around. His wardrobe had clothers hanging from the side of it, in the corner of the room. The taller mans setup paralleled with the bed.  
Somehow the room seemed very detailed, welcoming.. And warm. George did have a hoodie on, but it was cold in the rest of the house. He wondered how it can even be so cold in Florida?

George decided to look out the window. Though he couldn't really see much because he was more focused on what had happened prior. In the kitchen.

~~~

"Oh Georgeeee!~" Dream said with a somewhat sweet yet mischievous smile. Coming up behind George as he was finishing up cleaning the kitchen counter.  
Geprge laughed and turned around to see the taller man, in a white t-shirt and shorts on, holding an article of clothing in his hands. "I told you not to do that irl. It can be so creepy, Dream!" Dream laughed and let out one of his signature "Oh come on now." George wasn't lying tho. He would sometimes get actually scared shitless when he would be coming downstairs and hed hear a slow, gravelly voice call out his name. It sent a chill down his spine, but sparked something within him that he could never really place his finger on.

"What is that anyway? That you're holding?" Walking past the taller man to grab a slice of apple, only a few left. "Is it your hoodie?" George asked teasing a little as he shoved the apple in his mouth. Giggling a little. The taller man only starts to laugh nervously almost as if George was right.

....He gasped dramatically and moved forward towards the dirty blonde. "Wait. Do you want me to weAR IT?" he was slightly exaggerating but when he took a closer look at the man in front of him. There was nothing else he could do but match his shade of red, maybe deeper.

"Ahahaha..." Dream scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I was just wondering— Since Ive seen you on camera— I mean liike I saw you wear my merch on camera soooo— Why not.. Yknow..?" He was slurring over his words. As if he tripping on roots of giant old trees, but careful not to step on any of the flowers as to not destroy them.

Georges mind was blank. Well blank in the sense where he couldn't think before he spoke, something he always does.

"What? I don't know." He knew exactly what Dream meant. And he watched his friends face shift from side to side, anything but him. "What Dream? I- You have to elaborate." He presses.

"Well, I thought Id ask you too.... On- Only if you want to!! Of course!" Still careful, still on the tip of his toes. But making direct eye contact with the flower hes trying so hard not to step on. "Too see you wear it.. Like.. Live, I guess. I wanna— Im just curious. Yknow?" George looks at the hoodie in Dreams hands. At Dreams hoodie. His eyes soften at the thought. The warmth on his skin and the smell of Dreams cologne. Its so tempting. He can practically hear it call his name.

"You want to..." He shifts his gaze to the counter next to them. "You want to see me wear your hoodie?" He looks up at the other somewhat shyly. Dream nods and reasures with a hum. George looks back at the hoodie, now reaching for it. Its so soft...

"Wh... Why?" The hoodie is in his hands and he so desperately wants to. But he needs to know what Dream is thinking. He needs comformation.  
Dream shifts a little, putting his, now free, hand in his shorts, pulling them down slightly, revealing a bit of skin as his other hand is still on his neck, pulling the bit of the fabric up. "Well..." hes careful again. It kinda irritates the shorter man. "I guess I just.. Wanna know what youd look like. If it'll look..." On his tip toes again. George clenches the fabric. So soft and gentle..

"Look?? What? Do you have any expectations?" He wishes that Dream would just let himself step on the damn flowers. Theyll be fine if hes honest.

"Well I don— Look I don't wanna force you to! Im just wondering if..." he mumbles under his breath. George presses on. He wants to hear what Dream has to say. Theyve been living together for a while and this isn't the first time they accidentally get too close, don't know when to stop and brush everything off as soon as if it never happened. Where Dream initiates something, either at the wrong time or backs away as soon as George starts questioning him more. Kinda like a coward. Too afraid to admit what hes actually feeling. Hurting George in the process with all the mixed signals.

"Dream. Im tired." If you wont step on them, I will. "You know this isn't the first time you act so.." He stops in his tracks. Does he even want to continue? He looks at the counter again, the sunset light bounces off it and allows particles of dust to dance and flow with the air.

"You act like you—" He looks at his friend who is stood frozen, but listening intently to everything George has to say. If George only knew how to say everything on his mind and how to continue.  
He remembers how it felt to hug Dream, his warmth and beating heart. Or how secure he felt whenever Dream raised his hand to stop George from passing on the red light because he wasnt paying attention. Or the smell of Dreams wet hair that filled the living room after he takes a just a little bit too long to shower. A firm grip on his shoulder whenever he starts to worry or after a successful stream. The, albeit loud, but still warm laughter after a stupid joke from Sapnap or a rude comment from himself.

He wants to wear his hoodie. And he wants to see his room, remember every detail. To mingle with the smooth fabric of the other mans bed sheets. To slip under the light, silky and soft blanket, that will definitely need to be washed after a few more weeks. To leave an imprint of his voice in his walls, have his smaller frame embedded onto the carpet or even the bed sheets. To finally open those large, pale closet doors and fold othese clothes properly because its just painful to watch them hanging out of the closets frame. Clean or at least accompany the dust and shoo or sing with the spiders in the highest corners of Dreams room. Close the window for him in the morning and open them wide before bed so the air doesn't get too heavy.

"Dream. What am I to you?" That hit heavier than it should've. But it was honest. "It feels like you hold me so close.. But– theres still space between us and its cold." His tone softened as did his gaze and body. He didn't even need to hear what Dream wanted to say anymore. He just wanted to be close to him, yet he held his gaze on floor and cheek glued to his shoulder. He wnats to feel Dreams arms around his waist.

"I do.. Hold you close, I mean." He reaches for Georges face, gently cupping it and tilting his head up, so their eyes can meet. Now he was as close as ever to the smaller man. "Im just scared of crossing a boundary. One that may be invisible to me." George melted into Dreams hand and as he realized Dream would start speaking again he put the hoodie on the counter and hugged him. Feeling hands wrap around him like vines around pillars of old ancient buildings. He sank into the other man letting himself calm.

And now hes here. In Dreams room. In his hoodie. On his bed.

It felt right. To be there and sit on the soft mattress and smell a little bit of Dreams shampoo whenever George would decide to hide in his pillow for a few seconds, before sitting up again and then wrap his own arms around him like some sort of sheild. Protection maybe? Dreams pillow was harder than Georges. Georges pillow practically devours his head whenever he lays on it and he loves it. This bed is less squeaky than Georges and the mattress is softer. So much more softer than his own.

The ruffles on Dreams almost space-like blanket are evidence that George is uneasy, yet completely comfortable. The little little stars scattered around the blanket like splashes of paint, bending with the drapery like a work of art. On the other hand.. The carpet is evidence of George not moving an inch since he came into the room. Laying lazily on the dusty floor, just waiting to be stepped on to show presence of another. The tall an' pale wooden wardrobe seemed somewhat grand. Being the tallest out of everything else in the room, looking down at and over everything else. The unmade and lazily thrown away clothes, almost serve as pollution. Spilling out even in front of the door and smaller cabins which have undergarments kept in them, neatly, and that hold the actual wardrobe on top. The wooden handles obviously wonky because they're not held on to as tightly as they should be.  
The setup is quite. Its obvious it had been used recently, because of the dirty plate with crums scattered around it and probably half empty water bottle and candy wrappers. The chair discarded from its professional use and moved away so that the monitors so they can scan the area themselves. Having a staring competition with the small lamp and snake like charger on the little night stand next to the bed. Dreams bed...

George releases his knees and lets himself fall on his back, stretching a little as the ceiling light illuminates every small detail on his body. As he finally sits back up, the door is opened and the ones calm room now because alive as its caretaker brings in two cups of tea. Spiders dance in the corners and the dust makes a clear path for Dream. The wardrobe straightens its back, the monitors and lamp fall silent. 

"Sorry I took so long. I had trouble finding even a grain of sugar." He approaches the seated man and hands him a cup, which is gratefully accepted. "We need to go grocery shopping. We have a bunch of things missing that we need.." he sips a little, sitting down next to George. Creating a dent in the soft mattress and even more ripples on the sheets. Hes facing direcly in front of him, resting his arms on his knees and holding the cup as if its heat means nothing to his fingers.

George sets his almost half empty cup on the night stand, drawing his knees closer to himself, sighing a little and earning the taller mans attention. "Like what? Do we really need to make a list like last time?" He whines and groans a little and Dream only laughs after taking another sip of his drink.

"Dont be like that. It helped and it was fun!" He sets his cup down next to Georges and pulled himself fully up so hes sat on the bed. I front of Georges knees. Keeping his distance.

"We lost the shopping list last time." George deadpaned and Dream laughed his signature wheeze, which made George giggle and soon laugh as well.

"Well.. This time we wont! We can create a backup?" Dream exclaimed happily. George shook his head and won himself yet another bright and warm smile.

"Well.. Anywas... On the topic of things we need..." Dream smoothly carried the conversation and George let him, only nodding slightly. "We need to talk about what happened just over 30minutes ago." 30minutes? It felt like hours have passed, days, weeks, ages even.

"Do you.. Wanna start?" Dream asked, ones again being extremely careful as to not step away from the path previously created for him, but this time confidently. Jumping over and avoiding roots that he stumbled over earlier.

"I mean.. Su— Actually no." The british man looked the other in the eyes with some kind of want. Need. "Ive said what I said. Now its it's your turn." He lightly closed his eyes and opened them again, only to see Dream look of to the side again. Lost in his mind.

"Well. First of.. You know you didn't have to actually put the hoodie on?" Hes walking through a maze blindfolded, yet it feels like he already knows his way. The smaller man is taken back a little, but clears his throat, as if hes prepearing for a big speech.

"I wanted to put it on. I wanted to from the start.. I just needed.." he maneuvers his hands a little hoping Dream would get the memo. Luckily for him he did. "Conformation?" George nods his head like an eager child whos just been allowed to eat the last piece of candy.

"Okay.. Well, I guess you got it since you're— Youre wearing it right now!" the blonde exclaimed happily but hes still being careful. He shifted a little in his seat, bending one of his legs, resting his arm on it in the process, and letting the other hang from the side. And George couldn't help but somewhat admire the others frame.

"Second.. Why in my room? You never seem interested in it, even when I invite you to come. Why now?" Dream pauses and waits for Georges answer. Tho hes only met with silence. He probably just felt uncomfortable. "Woul you feel better if we went to your room? Or the living room?" George shakes his head. Briefly explaining that he likes it here. Well, that was easy..

"Okay, I guess I should just— I should answer your question from earlier." What am I to you, Dream? That ended up sounding so much more harsh than it should've.. George was aware, but still a scared. Maybe it even scared Dream. Maybe it pushed him away slightly, confused him. "I guess Id say youre my best friend but.. But thats not what I want you to be. I kinda want more." Dreams gaze was now on the sheets of his own bed. Slowly raising his head to meet with Georges. "But I was afraid it might be selfish. Or impossible. I mean you know me, Im very careful with you and Sapnap whenever a misunderstanding happens." George smiles and nods his head, he could look into the others eyes for so so long..

"So.. When you asked what I think you are to me.. I kinda froze, because like— I can't just tell you 'oH i waNnA bE mOrE tHan wE aRe aLreadY'" he moves his hand ridiculously and carelessly, laughing at himself a little before continuing, breaking eye contact. "You know, thats a little ridiculous. So then you continued on and I understood how my.. Carefulness, couldve hurt you." He looks back at the smaller man who is now resting his head on his shoulder. Clearly enchanted by the others honesty and soft tone. So he continues, inching closer to the other, very carefully. "But I need to know..." closer, "what am I to you" closer, "George?" so close, he can practically see every detail the others face. His mismatching eyes, long lashes, soft pink lips that are parted, prepared to let out words that have been caged in the others throat for so long.

At the mention of his name George could feel a shiver go down his spine. It felt right coming out of Dreams mouth, in such a low and hushed tone. The others face was even more pretty upclose. The little freckles, his slightly crooked nose, his damp dirty blonde hair, in desperate need of a wash, his chestnut green eyes and long lashes. They were so close, hed normally think its too close, but the room suddenly felt so crowded, so small, full of small unnecessary detail, making it hard to let out the right words. To focus his attention on anything but Dream. I want everything you do. I want you even closer to me. I want this gap gone.

"You... your room Dream.." he can subconsciously feel himself move away a little only for Dream to get closer.. And closer. As if a string is attached to the both if them. "What about it?" Hushed, low and deep. George is completely swooned. "Its too crowded..." The other man lets out a low hum as he comes, what would normally, be dangerously close. The gap between them is inches from closing and its obvious both of them are eager to close it as George completely lets down his guard, relaxing his shoulders, his hands now around Dreams neck, body practically under him. Dream moved his hands to hold Georges lower back, the other next to him so he can support the weight.

"Alright... Will you let me make it feel... Less crowded?" How could he say no? When they're already so close. George only nods and lets Dream connect their lips as they close their eyes and let the hands of faith carry them. It somehow burns in the most comforting way possible, it was soft and shallow. Gradually Dream would deepen the kiss and push George to his limits, soft moans and loud breaths for air escaping from the other. Bouncing off the walls.

Dream slipped his hand under Georges, or well his hoodie, and places his cold hand on the smaller ones back. A gasp escaping his mouth, all Dream can do is smile in their kiss, briefly and then continue. He can feel George wrap his legs around his side, like the ocean hugging the shore. And his slender pale fingers tug and stroke his hair, almost as if hes afraid of pulling too hard. 

Dream slowly pushes George down on the bed, his bed, and lays on top of him.

As they break away from their kiss, they stay silent. Only for a little until George pulls Dream down on his chest. Speaking out of breath and through laughter. "Stop...Youll actually kill me..." Dream wheezes and lifts himself above George, "What??? How am I gonna kill you???" George shoots a bright smile and tries pulling Dream down again, telling him "stay down you asshole—" while laughing like it was some kind of comedy show. Dream retaliates until he gets the amazing idea to let himself down.

George was surprised that Dream didn't resist anymore, he felt somewhat proud. "Given up alread—" a light gasp escaped his mout, as Dream started kissing Georges neck. Amused by the reaction George provided, Dream started showering it in kisses and leaving a few marks. Just so George doesn't forget.

"Dr- Dream stooop—" It was clear the brunette didn't mean it. From clenching Dreams shirt to shifting under him to make the job easier for Dream. The blonde loved hearing Georges breaths and soft moans, even giggling from time to time.  
Dream does stop after a little bit more of Georges whineing. Sitting up and pulling George onto his lap. Holding him as though he would loose him as soon as he let go. He can feel George relax.

"Hey, Im sorry I didn't say anything earlier." Dream said slowly burning his face into Georges hair. He never noticed how nice it smelled and how soft it was, albeit shorter than his own, he knows he'll play with it as if the smaller man is some sort of doll. He was pretty like one. "I was just.. Scared of hurting you. I did, in the end, but, im glad the wound wasn't too deep." He pulls the brunette even closer to him.

George only hums. Eyes closed and head buried in Dreams chest, he doesn't want to speak, just stay silent there and listen to the others heart beat. What am I to you, George? The question repeated itself a few times. "Dream... You are someone I wish I could something more than a friend..." George trails off, turning his head to the window. Finally opening them to stars scattered around the night sky like gillter. Boyfriend... His boyfriend..

"George.. Look at me." Georges face is quickly cupped and lifted to match the gaze of his friend. No, no. Much more than that. "Say it. I wanna hear you finish that sentence." Dreams voice was soft, reassuring, comforting.

The brunette scoffed "Dream please—" he took one of Dreams hands off his face and held it in his own, playing with his fingers.

"No, no, George, come on. I wanna hear it, please?" Dream the moved his other hand and held Georges smaller and paler hand in his own two. Bigger and slightly more tanned. His eyes were met with more flustered ones. Ones that didn't want to admit that they wanted to call Dream a boyfriend. Simply because of their pride.

George sights and lowers his head starting out with a whisper. "I cant hear you George. You have t—" just as he's about to continue George inhales.

"Iwantyoutobemyboyfriend." What. Well its somewhat what Dream wanted to hear, just not at the speed of light. But this was the most he was gonna get out of George, for now. So he kisses him lightly and puts their foreheads together.

"Ill be your boyfriend George. You know Id be more than happy to."

"Oh my God, youre so embarrassing—"

"Ehehehe... I love you, George."

"...I love you too, Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Hbabakakba Im very proud of myself and the way I wrote this :D  
> I'm still getting used to how AO3 works— Oh and I'd appreciate it if you could comment what you think!
> 
> Insta: _fish.is.god_ ((for art and stuff :D))


End file.
